The most varied types of containers are currently used for lipstick, lip cream and/or deodorant, in which the contained product, in the form of a stick, can be moved between a position enclosed within the container and an extracted position ready for use only after the appropriate lid element or cap has been removed. In this respect, this latter element is necessary to protect the stick product from possible breakage or from contamination with undesirable substances such as dust and the like.
Containers have also been conceived comprising a lid element movable for using the product between a cover position closing the container and a position withdrawn into the container. However such arrangements comprise complicated elements for operating on the container shell within a suitable seat. In addition, for their formation the individual parts require complicated molds of difficult construction and unsustainable costs. To this must be added the difficulty of molding the parts, of assembling them and of filling the product stick support cup